Life for Life
by Romance-luver222
Summary: Sequel to Mischief and Flight. Jane is in labor with Loki's child, but not all goes according to plan. WARNING: A much darker tale than the previous piece. Please review and enjoy!
1. Loss

High pitched screams filled his ears as Loki ran through the hospital wing to two closed ivory doors. He stopped abruptly. Those screams seemed to stab his heart and twist like nothing else he'd ever experienced. After reminding himself how to walk again, he approached the doors. An Asgardian guard held his place as Loki approached.

"Move aside," Loki ordered.

The guard stood his ground without even a twitch moving in his face. Loki's eyebrows furrowed and built with rage.

"I said…move aside," he spoke in a baritone demand.

The guard looked down at Loki for the first time. It was no secret anymore that Loki was not of royal blood, at least not of Asgardian royal blood. Though most had seemed to except the frost giant prince, there were some that saw him as a lowly thing that didn't deserve to stand in the palace, let alone have the possibility of ruling from its thrown. This guard was a part of that some.

"I've been ordered to not let anyone through. Anyone." Unfazed, the guard looked straight ahead again.

Another scream cut through Loki's heart. He was getting into that room. No matter what he had to do.

"I am a prince of Asgard and that is my wife in there giving birth to our son. You will let me pass or I will make you move."

Loki moved closer to the guard, lifting his hand as if to ready himself. But before he could use his powers, Sif appeared from behind the ivory doors.

"There you are! Jane has been calling out for you for hours! Come now!" Sif motioned.

"I would if this _thing_ would let me pass," Loki hissed.

Sif looked from Loki to the guard. "Let him pass!"

With that, the guard stepped aside. Loki stared him down like some lower being. He would deal with him later, but there were more important matters at hand.

Loki entered the ivory room to see three nurses attending to Jane; Taking her pulse, reading the heart monitor, and making her comfortable. Even from across the room, Loki could see how much pain Jane was in. She had grown so pale compared to her usual rose complexion.

Jane's tired hazel eyes lifted. Brightness seemed to gleam from them when she realized the new form in the room was that of her husband.

"Loki." His name floated from her lips softly but was notably filled with relief and genuine happiness. With that one word, Loki's feet, that seemed to be cemented in place, lifted and brought him to her side. As if he were freed from some short term spell.

The emerald prince kneeled next to his bride. He took one of her small hands in his, kissed it, and stroked her damp chocolate colored hair with his other.

"Hello, my love," he whispered back.

Jane was even paler up close. "Hi," she whispered. "I was beginning to worry you might not make it back in time."

"If I'd have known, I would have been back here in one blink of an eye. I'm so sorry, my love. I never should have gone in the first place. Not with you so close to delivery."

"I wanted you to go. You needed to go."

"I needed to be with the two of you."

"No. You will have plenty of time with the two of us. But this, you needed to do this now. For you."

Loki smiled and stroked his wife's cheek. In his heart, there was nothing more important to him than his wife and their child. Nothing he would ever choose above them. But, seeing his wife's absolute selflessness shine through the pain and discomfort she was now experiencing made him love and respect her even more. If it ever came to it, Jane would make a wonderful queen.

Jane squeezed Loki's hand hard as a new contraction hit. Loki let her and wrapped his free arm around her, whispering words of comfort and support. After a minute of tension, Jane relaxed against his arms.

Loki pulled back to look at her face. "Are you alright, my love?" He knew that what his wife was experiencing was normal and something that every expectant mother had to endure, but watching the woman he loved in so much pain was the worst torture he could imagine.

Jane lifted her sweat soaked head up from her pillow. "I will be." She saw the concern on her husband's face. "Don't worry. Once you are holding our little prince, you'll see that all of this is worth it." Jane smiled.

Loki couldn't respond. He knew that Jane was trying to comfort him, even when it should be the reverse. He did already love his child dearly, having seen it grow inside his love these 9 months and felt it move under his hand. Yet, deep inside Loki thought to himself, _how could he love something that caused his wife so much pain?_

The royal physician, Taj, entered with Sif. He had been the family's physician since before Thor was born. The older man greeted the expectant parents before checking Jane's vitals and progress.

"It doesn't look like the princess has progressed as much as I would have liked at this point." Loki held onto Jane's hand tight. He didn't know whether it was to reassure her or himself.

The doctor looked toward Jane, "You are only 4 centimeters dilated and you're body is getting weaker and weaker as time goes on. You are getting to the point that even if we were to wait for you to get to 10 centimeters, you would not even have the energy or strength to deliver."

Jane closed her eyes and laid her head back. It hurt her inside that she was not a stronger person. She had done everything, and more, that every expectant mother should do during her pregnancy. She ate right, exercised regularly, and rested when she needed too. But no matter what she did, this pregnancy continued on long and hard. The baby was well taken care of, but was it enough? She was not born as a goddess. She had become one through marriage. Did that mean that though she was now practically immortal that she was still too human to carry her ice giant's child to term?

Taj looked from Jane to Loki. "I believe our only option at this stage is an immediate C-Section."

Loki looked from Taj to Jane. She lifted her sweaty head and gazed back at her husband. They stared into each other as if communicating all their inner feelings.

Jane glanced from Loki to the doctor. "Let's do it."

"And what is your answer, sire?" Taj asked.

Loki looked back at his wife. She was so pale and weak, and in the back of his head he knew it was his fault that she was in this state. If this procedure relieved her pain, than it truly was the only option.

He nodded. Taj took his answer and bowed toward the couple. Unlike the stubborn guard and select others around the palace, Taj saw Loki as a true prince. He had known from the beginning that Loki was not born into the royal family, but was rightfully adopted into it. He had also taught the curious and intelligent Loki about medicine, at his request, when he was only a small child. There was something about Loki, even through his mischief, that Taj respected and appreciated. Possibly even over Thor's strength.

"As you wish. The nurses and I shall set up for the procedure. Sire. If you could please step outside with Lady Sif for a moment. I will come collect you when we are ready to start."

"I'm not going anywhere," Loki stated.

"It will only take a moment, Loki," Sif reassured.

Jane lightly stroked Loki's cheek. "Go, hun. It'll only be a few minutes and then you'll be with me again."

Loki closed his eyes and leaned into Jane's touch. "Okay. I'll be right outside that door."

"See you soon," Jane smiled.

Loki leaned down and passionately kissed his wife.

"I love you, Mrs. Mischeif," Loki stated.

"I love you, Mr. Mischeif," Jane replied.

Loki stood and started walking backwards toward the door, still holding his wife's hand until he took that one final step that separated them, like a cut through an invisible umbilical cord. Both their hands slowly dropped to their sides but the feel of each other's touch still lingered.

Sif put her hands on Loki's shoulders and directed him out into the hall. Loki noticed that the guard had been replaced by another.

He leaned his back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position, laying his head in his hands. Sif sat quietly next to him.

"Jane will be alright, Loki. She's stronger than she appears," Sif comforted.

"I know she is. It's just hard not to worry," Loki stated, leaning his head back against the cold stone.

"I know. I'd think it strange if you didn't. It's quite a thing to bring a child into this world, but in the end, it is worth it. Just like Jane said," Sif smiled as she looked down.

Loki looked toward Sif. "Does he know?"

Sif looked back at Loki with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Does Thor know that you yourself are with child?"

Sif's eyes widened. She had just found out herself and had told no one. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways. Just like how I know Jane is giving birth to a son without the doctor or nurses stating so," Loki mischievously smiled. "So. Does my brother know?"

Sif stayed silent for a moment. "No. And I'm not sure how to tell him. He and I are not yet married and this pregnancy was unplanned. I don't know how he'll handle it."

"Sif. My brother loves you. Believe me. I've seen the way he looks at you. It's the same way my father looked at my mother and probably the way I look at Jane. He adores you. And as for the unexpected pregnancy, though Jane and I were married, our son was still unplanned. Yet, when she told me, I was the happiest man in the world."

Sif smiled. "I remember. You and she were dancing on the balcony at your parent's anniversary ball. It was as if you were one. And when you announced the news later that night, your face was beaming with joy. There was no note of sadness or mischief in that face of yours that I usually see."

"Thor will be the same. He'll be overjoyed. And if he is not, let me handle him," Loki winked back.

Sif let out a little laugh and then stared quietly into Loki's emerald eyes. "You have changed so much these past 7 years."

Loki slightly grinned. "It is all because of that woman in there," he said as nodded toward the ivory doors.

A nurse stuck her head out into the hall. "Sire. We are ready for you now." Loki looked toward Sif. He had a worried expression that made Sif think of that little boy from many years ago who was afraid of his brother's thunder storms. She gave a comforting squeeze to his hand.

"You will be fine and so will Jane. Just concentrate on the positive side. You and Jane will have a son who is completely your own."

"Thank you, Sif." Loki kissed her cheek.

"I will be out here if you need me," she smiled. "Now get your ass in there."

* * *

><p>"Can you see him yet?" Jane gasped.<p>

"Not yet, my love. The doctor is still making his way in," Loki reassured her as he stroked her hair.

Jane closed her eyes. As she did a single salty tear slid down her face. Loki saw this and wiped it away from her cheek.

"Everything is fine, my love. It'll just be a few more minutes and then it'll all be over."

Jane nodded. "I know."

Loki smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Nurse. Come here, please" Taj stated calmly. One of the nurses rushed over toward the doctor.

Loki looked toward the doctor's face. The look he saw on Taj was not a look one ever wants to see. The look of fear.

"Is anything the matter, Doctor?" Loki calmly asked.

Taj's eyebrows furrowed as he worked. "The cord is wrapped around the infant's neck. I'm just relieving the cord and then I can remove the child."

Jane's grip on Loki's hand tightened. Concentrating on his wife instead of the situation, he tried to sooth her. "Everything will be alright," he said to her over and over again.

With one final snip, Taj lifted the baby from Jane. Loki sucked in a breath as he looked at the blue mass that was his child.

"Do you see him? How is he?" Jane desperately asked as she lifted her head to try to catch a glimpse.

The doctor handed the bundle to a waiting nurse and then went back to the mother. "Nurse. I need you now."

"What's happening? Why can't I hear him crying?" Jane yelled.

"NURSE!" Taj yelled.

Loki looked around at the panic. "What's wrong?" he yelled. Loki's temper was wearing thin.

Taj answered as he frantically worked. "The princess is losing blood and I need to stop it before it gets worse."

"What about the baby? Is it okay?" Jane asked weakly. Her condition was becoming apparent.

Loki looked toward the nurse with his son. She was clearing out his throat. The child wasn't moving. Loki pushed any sort of feelings he had for his own flesh and blood down to a place where he couldn't feel them. He was numb. Numb to everything but Jane. For her to continue fighting, she needed to know the baby was okay.

He crouched down to her eye level. "He's fine, my love. The nurse is just cleaning him up. Getting him ready to meet his mother," Loki lied.

Jane smiled as tears flowed down her cheeks. In normal circumstances, Jane would question Loki. As talented as Loki was at lying, Jane had grown to know the signs of his lies. A twitch in his smile, the way his eyes opened a bit wider for only a second, or how he would hold his chin with his right hand. Who knows whether it was because Jane knew him that well or Loki was unable to lie to his wife. Either way, few lies got past Jane. But now, with the continuous loss of blood flowing from her, she was too drowsy to think clearly. And even in the back of her own mind, she knew that if her infant had died, there was nothing that could keep her there, not even Loki.

"Go to him. I don't want him to be alone," Jane whispered.

"He isn't alone. The nurse is with him."

"Loki. He needs one of us. He needs his father." Loki noticed Jane growing paler and paler as minutes clicked by. "Please, don't leave him alone," Jane pleaded.

He could not ignore his wife's request. It took everything in him to stand and let go of Jane's hand. "I will be right over there."

"I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere. Not until I see him," Jane smiled.

Loki walked past Taj and the other two nurses who were quickly working to stop Jane's bleeding. As he walked past, he caught a quick glimpse of Jane's incision area. It made him stop halfway toward his child. Having studied medicine with Taj, he had seen many possible outcomes to almost everything that came into the palace. Comparing what he saw in Jane and what he had seen in the past, he knew Jane's chances were not good.

"Sire? Sire?" Loki could hear a voice in the distance. A voice that sounded like it was underwater. He pulled his eyes away from Jane and directed them toward the voice. It was the nurse with his son. She was blocking the view of the child.

"Sire. I'm so sorry…," she stated. Loki's greatest nightmares were coming true. What he already knew was confirmed. The nurse was about to speak again when Loki lifted his hand to stop her.

"Don't!" He paused. "No more. Do what you will with him," Loki choked out. "I must attend…to my wife."

"But Sire, it is…," the nurse continued.

"Enough!" Loki's eyes started to go deep green again. He lifted his hand.

"Loki…"

Loki dropped his hand and looked toward the bed at his wife. She whispered his name again, her hand outstretched for him. His eyes went back to their light green color. He dashed to her side, taking her hand in his.

"I'm here, my love. Just hang on. For us," Loki begged.

Jane smiled. She caressed his cheek with her other hand. "No one has loved me more than you. I know you'll be a good father."

A sad smile grew on Loki's face. "Shhhhh. Save your strength, my love," Loki whispered.

"Remember this, Loki. I fell in love with you. Your perfections and imperfections. The beautiful and ugly. Everything. You have done some terrible things before and after we met, but in some ways, you are better now because of them. I love you so much. Nothing has or will ever change that."

Loki squeezed his eyes together, tears starting to fall from his electric green eyes. He knew this was her version of goodbye.

"Please, Jane. Please just hold on." Loki hated himself for saying next the only thing he knew would make her think twice of letting go, but he was the god of lies. "Your son needs you."

His usual ticks and tells that Jane could see when he lied washed over her. She didn't see the lie. She closed her eyes lightly, pushing back the pain of what she felt. She wanted to be there for the rest of her life with her husband and son. Be there when her son learned to walk, to talk, played with friends, bonded with his father, but she could already feel it wasn't meant to be. She had done her part. Though Loki had tried his share of magic and herbs to help her, Jane had had a difficult pregnancy. But she had delivered her son. That's all that mattered.

"Please, Loki. Can I see my son now? I don't want to go anywhere without seeing him," she choked.

"You're not going anywhere. I forbid it!" Loki's hold on her tightened.

"Loki. Please…"

Pained to hear his wife having to beg to see their child, Loki could think of no lie that would appease her. Loki looked back toward the child. The nurse seemed to be cleaning him off. Loki knew what he had to do. He looked back at his wife and kissed her hand. "As you wish, my love."

Jane's face brightened under her porcelain skin. He stood and walked toward the child again, reminding himself to breathe in and out before he saw his dead newborn.

A loud long beeping noise started on Jane's machine. Loki quickly turned to see Jane unconscious.

"She's crashing! Nurse! Clamps! Now!" Taj yelled over the loud buzzing sound.

Loki ignored the doctor's shouting and tried to revive Jane himself. He called out her name and patted her face, but it was of no use. She wasn't waking up.

An idea dawned on him, as if some light had finally turned on. He knew a spell. It required the darkest of magic. Magic that would require the entirety of his own soul to complete correctly. He had learned this trick, among many others, from one of Asgard's darkest enemies, during the time he fought against Thor and their father.

The emerald prince placed both of his hands across his wife's cold chest, as if to give her CPR. He closed his eyes, pressed his hands against her heart, and then silently spoke the incantation within his mind as he raised his hands. Then, while keep his left hand hovered over Jane, he placed his right hand over his own heart, concentrating on the spell. He could hear the doctor and nurses fussing over Jane, but kept his mind on the task at hand. All of his attention was on saving his wife's life, even if it meant costing him his own.

A blue light painfully connected from Loki's chest to his right hand, his right hand to his left hand, to Jane's chest. No one in the room other than Loki could see this blue current. He watched it flow from himself into his wife. As it did, Loki's natural blue features and red eyes appeared. He was in his true ice giant form.

Suddenly, the stream stopped and Loki was pushed back. He lifted himself from the ground to look at Jane. Loki knew for her to live, he must die. So, why was he still alive?

Jane's form remained still. A cold fact crept into Loki's mind. For the spell to have worked, Jane had to have been still partially alive. If it didn't work, then that meant…Jane was dead.

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p> 


	2. Denial and Anger

Loki stroked Jane's cold lifeless hand. He watched her pale face in silent shock, waiting for her hazel eyes to open once more. His ears perked at a mumbling sound coming from the back of the ivory room. He ignored it. Nothing could tear his eyes away from his wife's beautiful countenance.

The mumbling sound drew closer and closer until he felt a slight touch on the back of his shoulder. Loki jumped and looked behind him. It was Sif, her eyes and cheeks red from weeping.

"Sif," he whispered. Loki turned his head away and gazed back at his wife. "Isn't she beautiful? Motherhood truly suits her."

Sif glanced down at Jane. She was covered with a baby blue hospital sheet, a pool of crimson seeped through the fabric around her belly. Sif brought her hand to her mouth and let out a small sob. Sif had grown close to Jane over the years. Though they're interests differed from action to science, Sif found a fellow woman that she truly could talk to and spend time with. A true friend. She had never really had that kind of female presence in her life before her. And now, seeing her close friend in such a state made her want to scream out or punch a wall or anything to relieve her own suffering. But she couldn't. Sif knew what she needed to do.

Sif squeezed her eyes closed and composed herself. "Yes, Loki. She is beautiful."

Loki smiled as he stroked Jane's greasy hair. "How is the baby?" he asked.

Sif was taken a back, "What do you mean?"

Loki brought the back of Jane's hand up to his cheek and rubbed it, just like she used to do when she was alive. "What do you think I mean? Did they get him cleaned? I want him to look perfect for when Jane wakes up…"

Sif took in a sharp breath. She looked toward the small table in the corner. The blue infant was covered in a similar sheet as its mother. She now understood. Loki had been totally destroyed by both of their deaths that he was in complete denial that anything even happened. The helpless warrior quickly rubbed away a stray tear from her chin and cleared her throat. "She's gorgeous, Loki. Just like her mother."

Loki's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "She? We have a son. Don't we?"

Confused herself, Sif replied, "No. It was a girl. Didn't Taj or the nurses tell you?"

He looked toward Sif with distant eyes. "No. They didn't have a chance," Loki beamed. "A daughter…" He gazed back at Jane. "You hear that, Sweetheart? We have a beautiful daughter," he kissed her wrist. "She must have masked herself or something in the womb with some type of magic. That's my little girl," he grinned like a proud father. "That's my girl." Loki uttered as he slightly rocked back and forth, massaging his wife's hair again.

Sif couldn't take this pathetic scene anymore. "Listen. Loki. We should probably let Jane and the baby rest. They both had a hard delivery and need to sleep."

Loki shook his head. "No. I want to be here when they both wake up. Jane hasn't seen our daughter yet, and I want us to see her for the first time together."

Sif turned away from Loki and glared at the ivory wall, holding her face in her hands. _Loki will never survive this,_ she thought. But, she had to try something. Loki was Thor's right hand. His brother. Not through flesh, but through love. She owed it to Jane and Thor to help him in his time of need, at least until Thor could make it to the delivery room and talk Loki out of this dejected state.

Sif turned back toward Loki. "Loki, you must come with me. The nurses must care for Jane and your daughter, and they cannot do that properly with you here. Come please. Let us get a hot beverage in you and then you can see them both again."

"I will not leave her," Loki growled.

The warrior goddess did not fear Loki's wrath. Anger and frustration clouded her pain and judgment. She had to make him understand. "Loki! Your wife and child are dead! DEAD! There is nothing you can do for them. No dark magic or spell you can conjure to bring them back!" Sif shouted.

Silence filled the air. She breathed in and out slowly until she realized what she had done. "I'm…I'm sorry, Loki. I am so sorry. I understand how much you loved her, but it's over. She is gone," Sif cried.

Loki softly laid Jane's cold hand on the bed as his eyes grew dark. He stood with his back still facing Sif. With one flick of his hand, Sif shot back against the wall behind her. She hit with a great thud, hovering off the ground and clutching her throat.

The God of Mischief slowly turned and walked toward the gagging solider. "You understand do you? I believe you are mistaken, Lady," he frowned. "You have no idea what I have lost today. But perhaps…" Loki smirked as his eyes lowered to Sif's still flat abdomen. "Perhaps you would 'understand' if I took from you the one thing no one in this universe should ever know…the loss of a child you never even knew."

Tears coursed down Sif's face. "Why, Lady. I do believe I see fear trembling across your face. A look I don't think I've ever seen from you." Loki sneered as he realized, "Well, once, when you saw Thor with Jane for the first time. Lucky for you that her tastes became more refined with men once she met me."

"Please, Loki," Sif pleaded through gasps for air.

He grinned. "No worries, my dear. Your unborn child will soon be but a dream."

Loki raised his hand once more, when the ivory doors flung open. The God of Thunder entered. "Loki I…" What was once a saddened look became shock as he gaped at the scene in front of him.

"Loki! What are you doing?!"

"Giving Lady Sif a lesson in loss, my dear brother."

Pushing his shock aside, Thor raised his hammer toward Loki. "Brother, put her down or so help me…"

"Ah. The big bad Thunder God here to squash the God of Mischief. An old tale indeed." Loki's grin faded to a pathetic frown. "You're too late. I have nothing left to lose."

Thor glanced from Loki to the lifeless Jane on the other side of the room. "Brother, I know you're hurting. But please, do not take it out on Sif."

Loki's frown turned back into an evil sneer. "But I'm not taking it out on her; I'm taking it out on your unborn child."

Thor let out a breath of shock. "What?..." he whispered.

Loki looked toward the choking Sif. "Oh yes, I forgot. She hasn't told you yet, has she?"

Thor gazed toward Sif, his eyes drifting to her flat stomach. A sad smile grew on his face as his heart began to race faster. "Please, Brother," he pleaded. "If you love me at all, please set Sif down and step away."

Loki looked toward his brother, wicked thoughts flowing through his heart. But with one look at Thor, everything changed. Thor's face reflected the same look that Loki had had only an hour ago when he was losing everything he held dear.

"Haven't we all lost enough for one day?" Thor stated. Loki was defeated by the sight that he beheld. His brother, a man thought to be the strongest of all beings, standing there with puddles of salty water glinting in his cobalt eyes against the harsh hospital room light.

Loki squeezed his own together and reopened them to reveal that they had grown lighter. Appalled by his actions and remembering himself again, he flicked his hand once more and lowered Sif to the ground slowly. When his grasp was lifted, she coughed and gasped for air. Thor ran to her side as Loki stepped away.

"Sif! Are you alright?! Speak to me, my love!" Thor question as he absentmindedly clutched her abdomen.

She breathed in and out slowly and laid her own hand over his. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

Loki watched the pair. In that instant, they reminded him so much of Jane and himself. He glided back toward Jane, gazing upon her as if he saw her for the first time. He took in her blue lips and chilled skin. She almost looked like she had the makings of an ice giant herself. He finally understood that she was in fact gone.

Thor and Sif sadly watched as Loki gawked down at his dead wife.

"I am sorry. I would never wish this agonizing pain on anyone, especially you two," Loki mumbled.

Thor stood and slowly approached his brother in sad understanding. "Loki…"

Loki turned toward his bulky blonde brother. "Forgive me."

Thor saw the great exhausted despair filled in Loki's vision. He realized what his brother was really telling him. "No. Loki, no!" Thor leapt toward his brother. But, with one flick of his hand, Loki disappeared, leaving a shocked Thor and Sif staring at the now empty space.

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p> 


	3. Bargaining

The Allfather sat, dejected, on his grand bed. His hand moved to the opposite side and lightly stroked his wife's empty area.

"FATHER!"

Odin continued to stare down at the golden sheets. "I know why you're here, Loki."

"I assumed you would," he sadly stated.

Odin continued to gaze at the vacant space. "There is nothing I can do for you, Son."

Loki's brow corrugated in puzzlement. "Yes, you can. You know you can."

Odin sighed and stood, finally looking at Loki. The Allfather's heart sank as he gazed upon his pale son. Loki looked as if he had grown old overnight. He could see the absolute despair and desperation radiating off of him. There was no life left in those vibrant emerald eyes that Odin had glared into so many times before.

"I'm sorry, Loki. If I could, I would save you from this sadness. But, I cannot. Not this time."

"Stop this! I know for a fact that you can do something. You can summon some sort of magic or find some way to do something, ANYTHING to bring her back!" Loki screamed, desperate for his father to understand. "You did it for Thor to fetch me from Midgard once! You can do this for me now!"

Odin stoically straightened. "Loki. You do not want to go down that path. Believe me, Son."

"How would you know what I want? You are not my real father! You have made that perfectly clear in the past."

"You are my son, Loki! No matter what I have revealed or told you in the past, you ARE my son!"

Loki mockingly bowed. "Well thank you, your highness. I'm so proud."

The Allfather squeezed one of his temples in frustration. "Loki, I know you are hurting…"

Loki's eyes grew darker. "You know nothing of my hurt! You have no idea what I have lost this day!"

The older god's expression filled with anger. "I am the only one here who knows your pain!"

Loki fell silent and glared at his adoptive father.

"I have lost both a child and a wife in my lifetime. Just like you. Do you not remember your older brother, Balder? And your mother…" Odin went quiet and put his hands to his face, covering it. Loki was taken aback by his father's public show of heartbreak. He had never seen him in any sort of vulnerable way before. Not even when Frigga passed only months ago.

"I was married to your mother for over 4,000 years. The best years of my life. And then, like your bride, she was taken from me. I know your pain, Son. I have felt it all. I even feel your pain now."

Loki silently mauled over his father's story. "Then you know what I ask. You had centuries with mother. I didn't even have a decade with my wife. Please. I need her back. Or I will cease to exist."

Odin perched down on his bed as if defeated. "Loki. What you ask is not an easy task. To bring her back would require another life."

"I know," Loki uttered. "I tried it myself…but I am not strong enough. Only you can help me. Without your help, I am lost."

He sank to his knees and clasped his hands together. The great God of Mischief, the king of lies and tricks, was, for the first time in his entire life, begging. "Please, Father. I would gladly give my life for hers."

The Allfather shut his eyes in disappointment. How could he make his son grasp what he was really asking for? "Death is simple, Son. What you ask of me is to put your own grief upon your wife. Though she will live again, she will still have lost a husband and a child. Are you sure you want to place that weight upon her?"

The emerald prince had not considered this fact. But, it was no matter. "I cannot spare her from the loss of our daughter," he choked out as he swallowed his anguish back. "As for me, she will eventually move on to another. She will be able to do what I cannot."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Son."

"Still. I have experienced more life than her. A thousand more years than her. I am ready to give the rest of mine in exchange for her."

Odin deliberated silently. He bowed his head once he had made his final decision.

"Loki…I cannot do what you ask. You are hurting. I understand. If I could have, I would have sacrificed myself to bring your mother back. But I know in my heart, that she would not want me to make that sacrifice. It goes the same with Jane. Jane loved you like no other in her life. I felt that. You completed her as she did for you. That is why she was able to let go so easily. She would not want your sacrifice on her hands. I'm sorry, but I will not give up my son."

Loki slumped on the ground, defeated. A look of numbness grew across his features as he stared blankly into oblivion. "Than…you leave me no choice, Father," he stated matter-of-factly.

Odin could see what Loki was thinking. "Son, please."

"If I cannot bring her back, than I will go to her."

"No, Loki!" Odin ordered. He reached out his hand toward his son as if to try and change his mind. But, with a flick of Loki's wrist, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p> 


	4. Depression

Thor dashed through the halls, desperately looking for his brother. After speaking with his father, he knew he had to find Loki, fast. He would not have gone far, Thor knew. He would not leave the place where his wife still resided.

Thor stopped in his tracks. After having searched the throne room, the garden, Loki's room of enchantments, and all the other places he knew Loki held dear, a thought knocked him in the head.

"Of course!" Thor roared out loud. He knew exactly where Loki was.

He sprinted, his leather boots thumping against the marble ground below him. Thor raced up the grand staircase, taking 4 steps at a time, wishing and hoping that he would make it in time.

Once he was further down the upper hall, Thor halted outside a grand golden door. The door was slightly ajar. He easily pushed the heavy metal open to reveal only darkness.

"Loki?" Thor quietly called. No response. The silence made the strong god fear what he might find.

"Loki? Are you in here?" Thor took a few more steps into the room. The curtains and glass doors had been opened, filling the room with moonlight. As he wandered in further, Thor noticed to one side of the room there was a golden crib decorated with emerald trinkets. He stifled back a quiet whimper for his dead niece.

Thor's sapphire eyes left the crib, looking for any sign of life in the bedroom. Suddenly, when he looked toward the bed, he noticed a long slender figure clutching something as it lay there. Thor summoned a small bit of lighting with his hammer through the open balcony doors and with it, lit every candle in the room.

The bedroom brightened up with life. As Thor's light eyes adjusted, he saw that the figure was Loki. He was clutching some sort of emerald material.

"Loki?" Thor silently approached. Loki didn't move.

Thor took a few small steps. He stopped at the end of the bed. "Brother?"

Loki slowly opened his light emerald eyes and breathed in and out. Thor let out a relieved sigh. He also noticed his brother's eyelids were puffy and red rimmed. Thor's heart broke at the sight.

Loki clung tighter to the emerald fabric. "Leave me be, Brother."

Thor frowned. "After speaking to father, that is the last thing you need right now."

Loki sprang up on the bed, still clutching the fabric. "Really?!" he yelled. "You still have your precious love and heir. Everything you cherish still lives. So please, Thor! Please tell me what I REALLY need?! I'm all ears," he mocked.

Overcome, Thor answered, "You're right. I, out of everyone in this kingdom, have no idea what you're going through. I can't imagine losing Sif. But Brother…you must believe that there is still a life here for you."

"There is no life without my Jane," Loki pathetically stated as he smelled the fabric before him. "This. This is the dress that she wore the night of our parent's anniversary ball? Do you remember?"

Thor lightly set down his hammer, slowly approached the edge of the bed, and sat beside his wounded brother. "Yes. I remember."

Loki's eyes slightly twinkled. "It was also the night she revealed that I was to be a father."

Thor beamed. "I had never seen you so happy until that night."

Tears fell from Loki's light emerald eyes as he smelled the dress again. "It still smells of her…"

Thor swallowed back his grief, reached out his arm, and wrapped it around his brother's shoulder, pulling him closer to him. Loki allowed this unusual contact. And, still clutching the dress, let his head fall against his brother's metal chest plate.

Loki let out a defeated cry. "I miss her so much!"

Thor closed his eyes and stroked Loki's raven hair. "I know, Brother. I know."

Loki let out a horrific wail. Thor clung to him and rocked him back and forth, just as he had done when they were children and his younger brother was afraid of the dark or scrapped his knee.

"Shhhhhh. It will be alright, Brother." Thor continued to stroke.

Loki clutched Thor's red cape and then pushed him away, letting the dress fall from his lap. Furiously, he glared down at Thor. "How will it be alright, Brother? Please tell me your words of wisdom of how any of this will be made right again."

Thor was at a loss of words. His brother was going through what one person should never experience. "Loki. I know now that everything seems dark and hopeless. But, every day will eventually become brighter than the last."

"Then what, Thor? Do you believe that one day I will just be able to forget Jane and my dead daughter?"

Thor exhaled. "No. You will never forget them. But, at least, there will be a day where you will find some peace. I know there will be."

Loki sneered. "There is no peace left for me. Only misery." He marched away from his brother, clutching his forehead as if it would burst. Suddenly, Loki stopped when he was face to face with the golden crib. Thor watched as his brother stood and gawked at it.

Loki gradually approached the bed that was meant for his daughter. Slowly, he reached out his hand and felt the cold metal, quickly removing it as if he had been burned. "You were my greatest accomplishment, little one. I loved you from the moment of your conception." More tears flowed down his ghost white face.

Thor noticed as the emerald prince took something shiny from his belt, but could not see what it was.

Loki lifted the object in his hand as he continued to gaze at his daughter's bed. "I will see you and your mother soon, little one."

Once the object was close to Loki's neck, Thor could clearly see that it was one of his daggers.

As Loki plunged the dagger toward his chest, Thor summoned his hammer and shot a bolt of lightning, deflecting it from Loki's grasp. Loki let out a great yell as he held his burned hand. But, in mere seconds, his hand had healed back to normal.

Both Loki and Thor dove for the knife, each grasping a portion of it. Thor took hold of the blade, his blood running down his arms, but would not let go. He couldn't.

Loki struggled. "LET GO!"

"NO, LOKI!"

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, CAN'T YOU ALLOW ME THE ONE THING THAT I WANT?!"

Thor held on tight. "This is not what you want, Brother! This is NOT what Jane or your daughter would want!"

Loki stared blankly at Thor and then let go of the dagger. Thor threw the dagger across the room as the cuts on his hands healed. Loki slouched back on his knees and let out a horrific cry.

"I. I can't. I can't live without them," he grieved.

Thor took hold of his brother and held him in his arms. Loki clutched his brother as he sobbed into his chest. "I can't live with this pain," he wailed.

Thor untangled himself from Loki and took his face in both of his hands. "Loki. Loki, look at me."

Loki squeezed his eyes tight as he sobbed and shook his head.

"Loki, please look at me so I know that you can hear me."

Reluctantly, Loki opened his light emerald eyes. "You will survive this."

Loki shook his head. "No. No I can't."

"Yes! Yes you can!"

Loki let out another sob. "I killed them."

Confused, Thor questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"I killed them both!" Loki sniveled. "If I hadn't gone with you to avenge Mother's death, I would have been here when Jane went into labor. I might have been able to do something then! If I hadn't gotten Jane pregnant in the first place, she'd still be alive," Loki rambled. "If I hadn't met Jane in the first place, she'd still be alive!"

A tear slid down Thor's cheek as he listened to his brother's wrongly placed blame. "No, Brother. Her death is not your fault. Your daughter's death is not your fault." Loki watched as his brother sincerely pleaded with him. "You completed Jane. Believe me, I know. I loved her as well, Loki. I know the affect she can have on a man. I knew that the moment she hit me with her car out in that Midgardian desert." They both let out a silent chuckle. Thor took hold of the back of Loki's neck. "But, she was meant for you. She was the only one who made you better. She changed you into a good person. She did that. And, you changed her as well. You were able to make her laugh and live life to the fullest, instead of just focusing on her work. You completed each other the way Sif completes me," Thor sadly grinned. "If you need anyone to blame…blame me."

Loki shook his head. "As much as I'd like to, I cannot. Not this time."

Thor took hold of his brother again. "I know it seems hopeless now, but you need to keep living. For Jane. Do not let her good deeds go to waste."

Loki became quiet, as if reflecting on Thor's words. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid that without her, I will become the monster that everyone fears again."

Thor clutched Loki's face. "After what Jane has done for you, you would not let that happen again. For her sake." Thor smiled. "But believe me, Brother; if you do start to become a pain in my ass again, I will be there to knock you senseless."

Loki let out a laugh as he wiped the snot and tears from his swollen face. Thor chuckled with him.

"Thor?" A female voice whispered from the door way.

Loki lifted his head to see Sif. A rush of shame ran through his veins. Thor stood and tromped over to her.

"Are you alright?" Thor embraced her.

Sif glared at Loki as she laid her face against Thor's shoulder. "Yes. I'm fine."

"And the babe?"

Sif beamed. "Never better."

Thor grinned from ear to ear and softly kissed Sif.

Loki closed his eyes. Seeing this happy moment felt like ice shooting through his frozen heart. Even before he opened his eyes again, he could feel Thor and Sif's gaze on him.

He took a few steps forward and noticed that Sif held her ground. Others would have quaked with fear if they had experienced his anger as she did. But Loki knew Sif was strong. There was a reason she was one of the best warriors in the realm.

"I am sorry, my lady"

Sif took a step forward. Thor protectively held her arm, not wanting a fight to start. He knew both of their tempers and no one need fight now.

"If you ever, EVER, touch me or my child again, I WILL kill you," Sif stated.

"Believe me, Sif. If I ever cross that line again, I will offer my neck for you to cut," Loki replied.

Sif nodded. She looked to Thor and motioned toward her arm. "It's alright." Thor reluctantly let go. The warrior took a few more steps until she was face to face with Loki. She stood there for a moment and then embraced him. "I am so sorry, Loki."

Loki hugged her back. "Thank you, Sif."

Sif separated herself from Loki, sadly smiled, and stroked his cheek. "Come with me. You need to eat something." Loki matched her sad smile.

When they both turned toward Thor they found him crumpled on the floor. Sif rushed to his side. "Thor?"

"Brother? Are you alright?" Loki shouted.

Thor took hold of his head. Pain rushed through his brain like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Loki kneeled over his brother, unsure what to do or what was happening. "Thor! What's wrong?!"

Sif held his hand as Thor writhed in pain against the marble floor. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the pain stopped. He blinked his eyes and looked at a panicked Loki and Sif.

"Thor! What is it?" Sif worriedly asked.

Thor took a long breath and then looked into Loki's wide eyes. "It's Father."

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p> 


	5. Acceptance

Thor and Loki ran into their father's room. They both stared in shock as they found him floating off the ground, surrounded by dark grey smoke.

"FATHER!" Thor shouted.

Odin opened his eye and looked down at the two young men in front of him.

"What is happening?!" Thor shouted again.

Odin smiled as he held out his hands. "I'm doing what any father would do for his child," he stated as he gazed toward Loki.

The emerald prince understood. Odin was doing the one thing that Loki could not. He nodded in approval to his father, accepting his own doomed fate.

"What is he doing?!" Thor demanded. He gaped from Loki to Odin. "What is going on?"

"Loki, as my second born, you will have to be there for your new king in ways that I won't be able to be. Guide him."

"I don't understand," he glared.

"A life for a life, Loki. Only this time, it will not be yours we will be trading."

Loki's eyes went wide. "No, Father. Take me instead! I have destroyed and killed many in my life. Let me die for my sins!"

Odin smiled. "I have spilt more blood in my life than you can possibly imagine. It is me who must pay the price."

"What are you both speaking of? What price must be made?!" Thor yelled.

Odin glanced at Thor. "Thor. My first born and my heir. It is your turn to take the throne."

Thor shook his head. "No. No, Father. Not like this. I haven't earned it."

"You have proven yourself beyond worthy, Son. You are far more worthy of it than I ever was."

Thor choked back his emotions. "Please, Father. Stop whatever this is."

"It is too late to stop this, Thor. You will be a great ruler, especially with such a wonderful advisor at your side." Loki searched his mind for something to do, some spell to cease his father's actions. But, as he searched, he couldn't help but admit to himself that in his inner most soul, he did want this.

A great wind started to swirl around them. Thor and Loki took hold of one of the columns that stood in the room.

"Please, Father!" Thor pleaded.

"I'm old, Thor. I've lived my life happily. And now, I will see my love again."

Thankful tears slid down Loki's face.

Odin looked from Thor to Loki, as if to memorize their faces. "I love you both, my sons."

And with that the wind stopped. The charcoal smoke created the shape of a giant dagger and plunge itself into Odin's chest.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Thor shouted. Loki shut his eyes, unable to watch his father's sacrifice.

The smoke disappeared as Odin dropped hard against the marble ground. Thor and Loki rushed over to their pale father. Loki tried to locate a pulse, but there was none.

He sadly looked over at his brother. "He is dead."

Thor heaved in and out, still in shock of the events that just happened. With the help of his magic, Loki lifted his lifeless father and placed him softly on his bed. Slowly, he bent down and kissed his father on his forehead. Tears glided down his cheeks that he quickly wiped away.

"What has he done? What are you not telling me?" Thor breathed in and out as he dejectedly stared at his newly deceased father.

Loki slowly stood in realization. _Did it work? _"I think he might have just saved my life by giving his."

Thor looked at Loki bewildered. With that, Loki turned and dashed toward the hospital wing.

"Loki?!" Reluctant to leave his dead father's side, Thor hastened after him.

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p> 


	6. Life for Life

Sif paced outside the ivory doors. She looked up as she saw Loki and Thor racing towards her. A grand smile spread across her face. Loki and Thor stopped quickly by her side.

"What has happened?" Thor questioned her. Loki stared at the ivory doors.

"It's a miracle!" Sif shouted as she embraced Loki.

"Sif, please…please tell me what I want to hear," Loki stuttered. He couldn't bring himself to enter those doors again unless he knew what lay behind them.

With tear streaked cheeks, Sif gazed into Loki's light emerald eyes and said, "They're alive."

Loki lost his breath, "They?"

"Yes! Both Jane and your daughter are back with us! They're alive. And they're both perfectly healthy."

"Are you sure?" Loki couldn't believe what he already knew.

"Yes! Taj has looked them over and they are both perfect. I don't know what has made this happen, but it is truly a miracle," she beamed.

Loki felt his knees give way. Thor easily caught him before he reached the ground. "Easy, Brother."

Thor in that moment understood what his father had done. A life for a life. But in this case, because Odin was the Allfather, it was a life for two lives. His father had sacrificed himself for Loki's happiness.

"I've dismissed Taj and his team for the moment. So now, you can be alone with them both," Sif smiled.

Loki stood again and continued to gaze at the ivory doors. "Go," Sif said. "Go be with your wife and daughter." She nudged him towards the door. Loki grinned back at Sif and a shocked Thor. He turned and slowly entered.

The cold ivory room, where only hours ago he had lost everything, was now warm. He looked toward the bed that held his wife. There she was. Full of life. Her cheeks held their usual rose color. Her eyes were bright and glimmering as she looked down at the bundle in her arms. The bundle that was moving.

Loki's breath caught in his throat, letting out a noticeable gasp. Jane looked up from the bundle in her arms. A wide grin spread across her face like wild fire.

"Loki!" she whispered.

He blinked his tears away. Loki never thought he would hear that sound again. The sound of her voice calling his name.

Jane reached out her free hand to her husband. "Loki. Come meet your daughter, Lova."

Loki took small strides as he approached his family, afraid that if he got closer, he would see it as some sort of façade. But with every step, he noticed that they became even more real to him. He took a seat next to Jane on the bed, feeling her legs against his. He gazed into her eyes and reached out his hand to touch her. Her face was warm.

"You're really here," he whispered.

Jane looked at her husband bewildered. "Of course I am. Loki, are you alright, Sweetheart? You look as if you've seen a ghost…and you've been crying."

Loki smiled. "I'm sorry, my love. The stress of today has made me act a little crazy."

Jane smiled back, "I can understand that. It's not every day that you negotiate with an enemy and then welcome your firstborn into the world."

"Yes." It was clear to Loki that Jane didn't remember anything. As he looked at his new family, he decided right then and there that it would stay that way. If she knew what he had been through and what Odin had done for her and they're child, she would never forgive herself.

"Here," Jane said full of joy. "Hold your daughter." Jane handed Loki the sleeping bundle. He gazed down at Lova and was instantly filled with love. She was a beautiful peach color, unlike the lifeless blue that she was before. She had the start of raven colored hair, like him. Her eyes were closed, so he couldn't tell if she had Jane's eyes or his. But, she definitely had her mother's chin and button nose. She was perfect.

"Is it possible to be in love at first sight?" Loki asked his wife.

"I think it is," she grinned.

Jane laid back as she watched her husband coo and awe over their daughter. "I am sorry she's not a boy. I know the whole heir thing is big with royalty and that you thought she was a son, but…"

Loki silenced her by putting his left index finger to her lips. "I don't care for that sort of nonsense. I would not have her any other way. Plus, I'm quite impressed. She made me think she was a boy while she was still in you. She's full of mischief already."

"Hmmm. I wonder where she got that talent from," Jane beamed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Loki leaned in and kissed his wife. It was the best feeling in the world. The weight of his daughter in his arms and the taste of his wife's life filled lips. He would never take advantage of these or any other wonderful details again. He would live every day with them as if it were his last. _Thank you, Father, _Loki thought to himself.

Loki leaned his forehead against his wife's as each closed their eyes.

"I love you, Mrs. Mischief."

"I love you, Mr. Mischief."

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p> 


	7. Author's Note

THANK YOU FOR READING!

I hope you all liked the story. Tragic I know, but hey, there's a happy ending! Yay!

THIRD STORY IS UP!

It's a super cute fic called Late Night with Lova.

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
